pretty_cure_create_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Clover Pretty Cure
Little Clover Pretty Cure '(リトルクローバープリキュア) is a ''Pretty Cure ''fanseries created by Haruna Artist. The series revolves around the wild, misfortunate adventures of four elementary girls with the power of Pretty Cure. The main themes of the series are fruits, seasons and luck/clovers. Sub-themes are dancing and memories. Story ''Little Clover Pretty Cure is set in a near future where four girls are chosen to become legendary warriors of fortune in order to keep the world safe from an evil organization. With the power of the clover, the warriors must stop the evil who plan using a code capable of stealing memories and causing great misfortune to those exposed to it. Characters Cures *Chinen Ichia (知念いちあ)/'Cure Strawberry '(キュアストロベリー) A cheerful and optimistic 9-year-old, who makes friends easily and has natural people skills. Ichia has her selfish moments but is quick to apologize and like her mother, hates seeing others suffer. Her favorite things are fortune games, sweets and karaoke. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Strawberry''' (キュアストロベリー), the pink Leaf of Spring and sweethearts. *'Sawa Miaoi '(沢みあおい)/'Cure Currant '(キュアカラント) A calm and polite 10-year-old in Ichia's class. Miaoi is dreadfully afraid of thunder and lightning, to the point of bursting in tears from the slightest flash. She has a soft-spot for cute things, especially plushies. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Currant '''(キュアカラント), the blue Leaf of Winter and hope-filled hearts. *Mikoshiba Junko (御子柴 純子)/'''Cure Nectar (キュアネクター) A small girl with a lot to say. Being from a rich family, many believe for her to be snobbish and above others when in reality, she is painfully shy and awkward. She has a tendency to faint when embarrassed or scared. She loves playing the violin, ironically she isn't very good and recently lost her pet cat and dog to a car crash. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Nectar '''(キュアネクター), the amber Leaf of Fall and faithful friendships. *Higashi Sakura (東さくら)/'''Cure Cherry (キュアチェリー) Ichia's younger sister whose monotone voice and lack of general facial expressions label her as emotionless, when in reality she is just painfully shy. Sakura is a fan of puppet shows and likes bad puns. Sometimes she will question her family, much to her mother's endless act of changing the subject. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is''' Cure Cherry (キュアチェリー), the red Leaf of Summer and happy memories. Sweets Kingdom *Bun (バン) Baby ferret-like fairy companion of the Pretty Cure. She can't say much words, and the ones she can, she mispronounces. She tends to wonder. *Custard (カスタード) Bun's elder brother and only son to Tarte, and Azukina. He hates having his cheeks pinched by Miaoi and like his father, sometimes ends his sentences with ~"yade". *Jam '''(ジャム) Bun and Custard's caretaker. A ladybug-like fairy, who isn't that good at her job, losing sight of Bun and Custard constantly. She overreacts constantly, especially when alone or having lost sight of Bun and Custard. She hates asking for help. MisforNATION Locations Items Trivia Category:Haruna Artist